The OLED display panel has been taken as the next-generation display technology with extreme development prospect due to the advantages of thinness, lightness, wide viewing angle, active emission, continuous and adjustable luminous colors, low cost, rapid response speed, low energy consumption, low driving voltage, wide working temperature range, simple manufacturing process, high luminous efficiency, flexible display, etc.